


Graceful

by TheNinth



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fic_promptly</b></a></span>:  <span><a href="http://surevesta.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://surevesta.dreamwidth.org/"><b>surevesta</b></a></span> asked for SGA, John/Rodney, graceful.  I've marked it as gen, but it's certainly interpretable as slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful

"Graceful" is probably not the word that most people would ascribe to Doctor Rodney McKay, especially seeing him in the silence of the lab, with his head bent over his keyboard and his shoulders up somewhere under his ears. John's not looking at Rodney's shoulders, though. Or the way his hair is sticking out. Or the fact that whatever internal conversation Rodney is having is being played out in the jerky movements of his eyebrows. John is studying Rodney's hands -- his fingers -- as they write code at a frantic pace.

John bites back the question "are you typing actual _words_ or just pressing random keys" because he knows there are only two possible outcomes: a) Rodney will yell at him for interrupting his flow, or b) Rodney will be so deep in his work trance that he won't even hear the question.

It's safer to not even risk option A. John finds himself almost _transfixed_ by the movement of Rodney's fingers and doesn't want the interruption. Teyla's grace is overt. Ronon's is only apparent when he fights hand-to-hand. This is where the balance and speed and dexterity and _gracefulness_ hides in Rodney and John's breath catches for just a second as he remembers Rodney's piano training and he thinks about the sound and the power Rodney could probably pull from _that_ keyboard.

More questions form -- others he won't say out loud because it would just be _weird_. Guys don't ask their buddies things like "will you play piano for me?" They _really_ don't ask them things like "am I graceful, too?"


End file.
